Forgotten Moments
by darkruby15
Summary: With the gang of inFAMOUS 2 prepping for the battle of their life, a few events that went down in New Marais were never mentioned... till now. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Plans and Debates (good karma)

_[[__Author's Note:__ First off, thank you for giving my fanfic a read! I'll be very grateful for reviews. ^-^ Second, I'm sorry that my Nix isn't like the Nix in the game. I tried my best but I don't think I'm very close. If you have any pointers, I'll be very thankful if you share them. _

_**I don't own inFamous 2. **__I'll be a very rich person if I did. _

_These are one shots of some situations I think may have transpire during Infamous 2. They are going to range in length and I'm afraid this one is on the short side. Some of them will be from good karma and some may be from bad karma.]]_

"I have call all you guys here because I came to a realization a few nights ago," Zeke stated as he stood in front a chalk board that was blank. Cole was interested in what his friend had come up with. Sure everyone was busy doing there own thing, Cole was trying to find blast cores, Kuo was trying to help the police and Nix -well, lets be honest here- was making explosions all over town. Zeke was kept busy by his double agent activities.

"Let's hear this then," Cole said glancing around to see Kuo and Nix also nodded in agreement. Cole was sitting on the sofa. Nix and Kuo were beside him but in separate chairs.

"You guys remember John? Of course you do-" Zeke started before Nix shook her head no. "Right, sorry Nix thought Cole would have filled you in by now. John was undercover during the Ray Sphere development. So anyway," He turned to Cole and continues, "Remember when you two were trying to find the Ray Sphere and he said how he sent the semantics to NSA? I've been thinking that we need to do something about that. A third sphere isn't something I want to consider."

"Hold up Zeke," Kuo countered first. Cole wasn't surprised as Kuo leaped to the defense of the NSA. "The NSA would never allow the development of another Ray Sphere. Between John and I, I think there is solid evidence to support that would never happen."

"Oh no, no, no. Don't listen to Kuo! Zeke, Zeke got a point, yeah?. The government having this is too risky. Cole, listen baby, what will stop them from creating super armies? They might even take a page out of Bertrand's book. " Nix jumped out of her chair causing the chair to clatter against the concrete of the roof. She pointed a finger at Kuo who also got up looked prepared for world war III. "Cole, baby, this bitch don't understand."

Cole glanced from both of the women to Zeke who looked happy that someone saw his view. He stood up and didn't say a word. What could he say? Zeke had brought up a point that Cole had overlook. The plans for the Ray Sphere and all of the First Son's research, well most of it, was in the NSA's hands. He had attempted to destroy the Ray Sphere but never did he consider that the government had everything in their grasp to make another one.

"Come on, Cole. Designs for that is something that should be destroyed," Zeke interjected but Cole didn't answer right away. He glanced at Kuo. Kuo looked like everyone was about to gang up on her.

"These fools ain't to be trusted, man!" Nix said slamming her index finger into Cole's chest.

"Those plans do need to be destroyed," Kuo finally said. All heads turned to her. Her statement surprised Nix and Zeke. "But I don't know where they are."

"And we are in no position to be looking for them right now. The Beast is on his way. At the end of this, we can go and look for those plans."

"I see what going on here," Nix stated her eye glittering with a dangerous rage. Before anyone could say anything, she darted off the roof in her usual fashion.

Confused Cole stood there and exchanged glances with Kuo. Zeke had a smirk on his face. He wheeled in the chalk board back into the building leaving Kuo and Cole but themselves.

"I have no idea what her problem is," Kuo stated before watching the horizons. "It's not like I do think the NSA will do something with the sphere plans beside burn it in a fire, but those plans are a temptation in itself. People are going to look at you...I mean us...and crave these powers. The knowledge we have of the consequences won't even be considered."

"I'll be very honest," Cole declared, "I haven't thought much about those plans since John mention them. I was planning on destroying the plans after I dealt with Kessler but then the Beast happen and then it lost is priority."

A silence fell between them. Cole thought of something funny and burst out laughing causing Kuo to stare at him. "I don't think that Nix and you ever agreed on anything till now. Oh the world is truly ending."

Kuo rolled her eyes. Cole just laughed more before bidding his farewell to go do something in the city.


	2. What's relaxing? (good karma)

[[_Author's note: So hello one again! It's me, Ruby! Lookie, a new chapter! I want to thank the people that have reviews and have chosen to follow this story. Thank you! ^-^ Well once again, Cole is with good karma. I'm replaying inFAMOUS 2 on evil so maybe I'll write a few chapters with evil karma Cole.]]_

"Ah shit," Cole muttered to himself as Kuo informed him that the rebels needed his help once again. It was like the sixth time. Like who mixes it up with the Militia sixes times a day?

"Well they are trying to make a statement," Kuo pointed out as Cole scrubbed his hands over his face. She notice that the past couple of days have taken their toll on the Conduit. Between everyone, Cole's services has been stretched thing. Kuo had to admit that it was hard to think of Cole as one who needed some down time but Cole looked in dire need of it. Of course, the Beast wouldn't realize what awesome weather the East Coast had and pause for a few days.

"A statement? More like their deaths certificates. I don't even have time to regroup and buy a six pack of beer. How the hell does Laroche and his men pull this crap off six times a day?" Cole sputtered as he looked for a beer to drink. Cole held in his tongue as he found the empty box, well more of the case, to bring the golden drink up to the roof. _Damn it, Zeke! I thought I told him to restock when he finished the beer!_

Kuo sighed as Cole fretted around Zeke's rooftop. Clearly Cole wasn't happy with the situation. Hell, neither was she. She sometimes doubt if teaming up with the Rebels was a good idea. She felt that they would jump into situations and expect Cole to come rushing to their aid. She looked at her hands. The ice vapor floating around her forearms always helped her put things into perspective. "Cole, once the Militia gets the message-"

"I don't have time to deal with each battle Laroche and his men choose to rush into. I've got a lot of things on my plate. You know the Beast is still out there," Cole tried to reason but Kuo pinned him down a cold hard stare. Cole sighed as he continued, "I'm worried if something happens to me that these people have grown dependent of me will be left in a shit hole worst that this."

Kuo was silent for a while. She hadn't considered that angle. She thought lets help everyone and make a good reputation about Conduits. Surely at least to combat the ones the Ice Men and Bertrand were creating in the town's citizens. But now that Cole said that...maybe he did have a point. These people needed normality. There need the norm to be that the police will take care of everything. "I understand, Cole. I really do. I sometimes think that somebody new will pop up and we'll be fighting them too. It doesn't end, does it, Cole?"

Cole looked at Kuo. _Gah, when she says it like that...she makes it sounds all serious and depressing and never ending and shit. _Cole reached out and gave her a reassuring pat on the upper arm. It wasn't their faults that people came up with new threats everyday to them.

Before Cole could say something to make her feel better, Laroche's number popped up on his phone and Kuo scrambled to put it on speaker. It seemed that the call had jarred them out of whatever intimate moment they might share. _Damn it, Laroche you have the worst timing. _Cole thought then scowled a bit. He thought it would have taken longer to have the same desire to make a woman fell better about something. Since Trish's death, Cole had keep everyone at arm's length, women especially. _It has got to be all these life and death, power combining missions Kuo and I have gone on together. Because, you know, normal people don't have to deal with this crap._

"Hey Cole! Guess what, we found a Militia camp and my boys are fixing on kicking some ass! Come join the party, what do you say? Maybe bring your sexy ladies too."

"Excuse me, but I do have a name. I will freeze you next time if you don't use it," Kuo retorted and Cole gave her a small smile. He liked to she her feathers ruffled. It reminded him that she was still a bit human prone to getting her temper flared up with people's actions.

"Yeah well you see, I'm kind of busy doing somethings," Cole hesitantly said. Kuo glanced at him and Cole shrugged off the look. He had planned on reading some of Wolfe's note. What if there was a way to further strengthen him for what is coming? Or maybe something in there to give him more powers? Cole couldn't know these things by constantly rushing out to pull Laroche's men out of suicide missions.

"How big is this camp, Laroche?" Kuo asked and there was a bit of noise of the other end of the phone. She gave a questioning look to Cole.

"It's not that big. It's pretty isolated. I guess we can pull this mission off without you Cole. Guess you are busy with taking down the Beast and prepping for that." Laroche conceded before the phone clicked off.

"He sounds pissed," Cole remarked to Kuo drawing a snort from her in the process. Cole smirked as he watched Kuo for her response. "And Kuo? Whatever comes up, I'm sure we will find a way to get though it," Cole told her.

Kuo smiled before she took off.

_Seriously, why must she do that? _Cole wondered as she left him on the roof. With a shake of his head, Cole went to where Wolfe's notes were stored.


End file.
